


Little Boy

by PhasicDreamer



Series: A Guide To The Zombie Apocalypse [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Little boy Kink, Mentions of kink, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, is that even a thing?, not anything too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhasicDreamer/pseuds/PhasicDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates are hard things to come by in the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy

Carl was born with his words written across his collar bone in neat black letters.

_"Woah there. You sure you know how to use that gun, boy?" _, the first words his soulmate would ever say to him.__

His parents were, of course worried. Who wouldn't be upon discovering their son meets the one he's destined to be with while wielding a weapon?

Carl on the other hand was just confused.

Why would his soulmate call him 'boy'? They can't be that much older than him, right? He sure hoped not. He didn't want to end up like one of those teenage girls who find their soulmate in a nursing home while visiting grandparents.

It all made sense later when the world fell.

Now a days there isn't a time when Carl doesn't have a gun in his hand or fastened to his belt. His father still worried though, it remained a very real possibility that his son's soulmate is a savage raider hellbent on survival.

As for Carl, he was no longer confused.

Just extremely pissed.

Who did they think they were calling him 'boy'? He's seventeen, not some incompetent child. And of course he knows how to use a gun, you'd have to be stupid not to.

He knows he shouldn't be so upset about it, he's lucky he still even has a soulmate, but he just can't help it. Every time he sees that perfect calligraphy marring his chest his pride suffers a tiny bit more.

And it's all that pent up frustration that led him here, far from camp in the middle of the woods with his gun to a stranger's head.

He had been walking, hoping to find a walker or two to take his anger out on when instead he happened upon a crouched figure rooting through a bag.

He doesn't even pause to question it, his gun already aimed and bullet clicking into the chamber.

The figure freezes, bag abandoned at their feet as they slowly stand. They hesitate before gradually turning around, the soft features of a girl no older than himself coming into view.

Carl doesn't lower the gun, but he does lift his finger off the trigger ever so slightly. The girl takes the action as a sign of aggression and stumbles back a step, hands held in surrender.

"Woah there. You sure you know how to use that gun, boy?" she tries to come off as intimidating, but her voice catches near the end.

Boy.

Before the sentence can even fully process in his mind he's speaking, growling more like it, gun aimed firmly at the other teenager's forehead.

"Call me boy again and I'll show you how well I use it," he threatens, staring her down from under the rim of his sheriff's hat. Had the girl not been so shocked she might have thought the way his bangs got in the way of his glare was cute.

She chuckles, catching Carl off guard, and gently rolls her left sleeve to the elbow.

There, on her forearm in black ink and his awful handwriting, _"Call me boy again and I'll show you how well I use it." ___

Carl immediately drops his arms, eyes wide as he pulls down his shirt collar just far enough to reveal the girl's first words to him.

She shakes her head, as if suddenly everything made sense, "Man, and here I thought my soulmate had some kind of little boy kink."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry another being so inactive as of late, I actually have a lot of fics already done and in need of publishing but internet is hard to come by over here so I don't know when I'll get around to it. But, here's something I've had finished for months now, hope you like it.
> 
> Find on my tumblr @Phasicdreamer


End file.
